Beginning, Middle, but never the end
by Allieturtle222
Summary: Everything has a start, and this is the story of how a simple thing, a loving relationship, turned into my TES series. A collection of one shots that led up to where my first story started.
1. Pregnancy

**Summary: Everything has a start, and this is the story of how a simple thing, a loving relationship, turned into my TES Series. A collection of One shots that lead up to where my first story started. **

**Warnings: Mpreg. I'm afraid I'm not very well at writing Rachel so you've been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fox or glee. **

**Rated: T**

**Not prompt, just a little back story to my other stories. **

Kurt shook, gripping the white stick in his hand, knowing that whatever this stick ended up saying would shape his life forever. It all came down to a yes or a no. Was he or wasn't he. If or if not. Blue or pink. Kurt gulped, barely registering the buzz of the timer over his deep thoughts. Tears already burned in his eyes because, deep down, he already knew the answer. He was was just confirming it for Puck's sake.

Oh gaga, Puck. He hadn't even told him he thought he might be... his life was a mess. Kurt looked down, letting all his tears fall at the sight. He just confirmed everything, found the reason behind the puking, the heat flashes, the pain, the tiredness.

He was pregnant. He was twenty two, living in a small, two bedroom, one bath, run down apartment, he worked in a coffee shop where he made eight dollars an hour, his husband, a little better off, made ten dollars an hour, they barely could afford to pay the bills and now he was pregnant. How were they going to pay for a baby?

Rachel, he could call Rachel. She just had a baby, she just went through all of this. Kurt shook with the force of an earthquake as he grabbed his cellphone, dialing his sister in law's number. He placed the cold object against his warm skin, tears turning his cheeks red.

"Hello?" Came Rachel's cheery voice. Only Rachel Berry could be this awake when there's a two month old baby at home.

"Rachel..." Kurt's voice broke, giving away his tears. He couldn't keep it in. He sobbed, hoping for reassurance.

"Oh my... Kurt? What's wrong?" Rachel asked, sucking in a deep breath and whispering something to Finn.

"No! No Finn," Kurt shrieked, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He heard her send Finn away, she obviously didn't want Kurt to hang up.

"What happened? Was it Noah? Did he do something to you?" Rachel asked in a rush, sounding like she was ready to call everyone of their friends, ready to kick someones ass.

"N-no it wasn't Noah," Kurt said quietly. "He would never hurt me-e."

"Then what's wrong? Did someone else do something to you? Are you hurt? Where are you?" Kurt started to fell claustrophobic with all these questions being shot at him.

"P-please stop asking s-so many questions," Kurt begged, sniffing. Rachel sighed, shuffling the phone.

"Okay," She said after a while. Kurt stayed quiet, listening to her breathing, feeling a little better at the familiar sound. "Kurt?" Rachel asked after a while. Her voice sounded questioning, like she was asking if it was okay to ask if he was still there.

"Rachel, I'm... I'm pregnant," Kurt whispered, closing his eyes. Rachel sucked in a deep breath.

"You're pregnant?" She shrieked, shock, amazement, wonder in her voice. Kurt stiffened, feeling even worse now. "Oh no, Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Rachel back tracked after she heard his tears start again. "I thought you were using protection, that's all."

"We were," Kurt said, pulling his knees up and burying his head. "I guess... It must of... broke." He sounded defeated.

"Oh Kurt," Rachel said. "I'm sorry, do you need anything?"

"A friend."

"I'm here for you, but what does Noah think?" Kurt stayed silent. "You haven't told him yet?" She yelled again. Kurt flinched.

"I just found out!" Kurt defended himself.

"You need to tell him," Rachel insisted, ignoring his attempt at defense.

"I know..."

"Now," Rachel added.

"He's at work," Kurt said, feeling like he called the wrong person. He wanted a shoulder, but he felt like he got a fist.

"March down there and tell him," Rachel commanded. She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh yeah, is that what you did?" Kurt snapped, remembering a year ago he was the one she called when she found out, before Finn.

"I'm trying to help you," Rachel shouted back.

"A great help you are," Kurt growled, hanging up before she could make him feel any worse. Rachel called back, again and again, until she settled for sending his a simple text message. **If you don't tell him, I will. **Was all it said.

Kurt cried.

?

Puck dropped his stuff on the kitchen table, stretching and sighing in relief. His boss had let him go home early. Right now he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his husband and take a nap. Between classes in the morning and work at night his sleeping schedule suffered greatly. He was happy he only had two weeks left of class.

He walked towards the bedroom, wondering where Kurt was and stopping when he heard a strange noise inside the bathroom. He stayed quiet, listening. His eyes widened once he understood. He heard the sniffing, the sobbing. Kurt was crying. Puck opened the door, deciding that it didn't matter what position Kurt was in because he's seen it all before anyways.

Kurt was fully clothed, but he was sitting on the toilet, the seat down and his knees brought up. He looked at Puck with wide, watery eyes.

"Kurt..." Puck said. Worry was written all over his face. He rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt, freezing when he felt something jab into him. He looked down, taking the stick out of Kurt's hands. "Oh... Kurt..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Kurt cried, his tears coming faster now. Puck frowned, pulling Kurt into him, shushing him. "It's all my fault."

"No, shhh, it takes two to do this Kurt," Puck assured, swaying Kurt slightly. "We'll get through this." He promised. Puck carried Kurt to the bed and the pair fell asleep.

?

Kurt woke up the next morning to the sheets next to him cold and Puck gone. He sucked in a deep breath, fearing that he was _gone _gone. He got up, walking into the kitchen and freezing.

"Babe, I figured it out. Once I'm done with college I'll get more hours at work, we wont make much more, but if my math's right we can afford this crib" -He handed Kurt a picture of a small crib, not to expensive, but not one of those that will break- "This car seat" - he handed Kurt another picture- "And this changing table. We can ask for everything else and have a baby shower. We can move the stuff out of the storage room into a storage locker and have that be the nursery. We can budget ourselves to be able to afford formula and diapers and all that stuff. Kurt, we can do this. I realize your scared, and this might be selfish, but I gave up Beth, I'm not giving up another one."

Kurt broke down into tears again. He ran forward and into Puck's arms. Hugging, kissing, and loving him.

"Thank you, Noah."

**A/N: **So that was the first one. I'll try to write another one soon.


	2. Rachel, Josh and Finn

**Summary: It's a couple days later and Rachel and Kurt aren't exactly on speaking terms. **

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Um none really. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fox or glee. **

**Hmmmm, no prompt, not sure what to day...**

**Rachel, Josh and Finn.**

A buzz rang through the apartment, causing Kurt to jump and shake. He glared at the keypad, not wanting to get up to see who it was. He knew who it was, it was Finn and Rachel for the weekly get together diner, but Kurt was still mad at Rachel, and if it wasn't for Finn and Puck, he wouldn't be here at all.

Puck came in, looking at Kurt, rolling his eyes, and clicking on the keypad. "Hello?" He asked. Kurt knew it was for show, only people they actually knew visited.

"Hey man," Finn said. Puck clicked a few buttons to let them in. Puck then turned around and stared at Kurt.

"Are you going to be like this for the whole diner?" Puck asked, shaking his head. Kurt glared at him, which answered Puck's question. "I get it, Rachel was a hypocrite, but please be civil." Kurt had told Puck what happened. Puck was a little offended that he wasn't the first to know, but he understood, Kurt didn't know how Puck was going to react.

A knock at the door ended their conversation. Puck opened it, smiling and hugging Finn and Rachel as they came in and making a cute face at Josh. Kurt remained sitting at the table. He smiled at Finn but refused to look at Rachel. "So how are you guys holding up?" Finn asked, trying to break the tension that was going on between his brother and his wife.

"Good," Puck answered. "You guys?"

"Good." Finn replied. The two looked at each other and then at their spouses, who were looking at the floor.

"How's work?" Puck asked. Finn shrugged, mumbling something about work being work. Puck laughed and agreed.

"So how are you guys going to afford it?" Finn asked. "I mean with your guys jobs. We were lucky Rachel found a play that needed a pregnant lead so we got paid well, but you guys..."

"We're going to budget. I'm hoping I'll get more hours once I'm done with school. Kurt's looking for a job in the field he's graduating in, so..." Puck answered, swaying as the tension grew at the mentions of their spouses names. "Um..."

"Kurt, would you mind holding Josh?" Rachel asked, she looked at Kurt with raised eyebrows. Finn looked confused and Puck watched Kurt. Kurt looked up, a startled look across his face. After a while he nodded. Rachel smiled in thanks and handed Kurt the baby, she then went down the hall to the bathroom.

Kurt set the boy on his lap, looking down and smiling. Josh had thick, curly, dark hair and big brown eyes. He was wearing light green overalls and a light blue shirt that had a picture of a dog on it, Kurt rolled his eyes at the outfit, it was so Rachel.

Puck watched Kurt, a smile spreading across his face. Kurt looked so... Happy. His head was pointed down, his eyes on the infant, a wide grin adorning his face. The blue in his eyes sparkled. Josh gripped his small fist around Kurt's finger, flinging their arms back and forth. Kurt giggled, and the baby laughed back. Rachel came back down the hall, stopping when she saw Kurt. She watched him, her eyes growing wide, but soon a look of happiness covered her face.

"Do you want to feed him?" Rachel asked, walking over to where she set his baby bag. Kurt looked up at her, then back down. He smiled and nodded. "You'll need practice. Lean him down like this" She moved his arm, adjusting the baby so he was on his back. She placed the bottle in Kurt's hand. "Now you just stick it in his mouth," She instructed. Kurt nodded, placing the bottle into Josh's mouth. The baby started to gulp happily, looking up at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Will he puke on me?" Kurt asked after a while, a look of disgust crossing his face. Rachel laughed.

"Maybe," She answered truthfully. The baby pushed the bottle out, moving his head and letting out a high cry. Kurt's eyes grew wide and he looked at Rachel for help. Rachel remained calm. "Wait a few seconds and put the bottle back in." Kurt looked scared, but nodded. After a few seconds he put the bottle back in and the baby sucked happily again.

"It's a great feeling, isn't it?" Rachel asked, smiling fondly at them. Kurt nodded, smiling back at her.

"Thanks Rachel."

**A/N: Kinda random and it just kinda ends but I like it. **


	3. Honey Hickleberry

**Summary: Honey wasn't a normal girl, But Kurt and Puck loved her anyways. **

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: A big shot of Honey Hickleberry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fox or glee. **

**Honey Hickleberry. **

"So you and Kurt are having a baby?" Honey said as she grabbed a sandwich. She turned to look at Puck, her golden- brown eyes shinning at the thought of a child. Honey Hickleberry was by far the weirdest person Puck has ever met. Her parents were some kind of free spirited hippies who traveled the world and stayed in pubs. She even lived in a car once.

Honey earned her name. Puck heard somewhere that most babies were born with blue eyes, but Honey was born with golden-brown ones, and her hair. Honey has thick, golden locks of hair, that swayed and danced in the wind. She was one of the prettiest girls Puck's ever met.

"Yup," Puck answered, a smile finding it's way onto his face.

"Wow, how far along is he?" Honey asked, making her way towards a table, Puck following behind her. Puck shrugged as an answer, they had an appointment with the doctor later. "When my aunt was pregnant, she took some of this herbal tea, I could get some for Kurt, Little Springsee is by far the smartest kid ever."

"I don't think I want to give Kurt the same stuff as someone who named their kid Springsee," Puck responded, eying the girl. She frowned at him, crossing her arms.

"She was making a statement!" Honey said, sticking her tongue out at Puck. Puck laughed, shaking his head. Honey stuck her head up in the air, trying to save her pride. Puck rumbled with laughter and soon Honey joined in too. "So what do you want?" Honey asked, setting her elbows on the table and leaning her head in her hands.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked, blinking at her.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Honey asked, shrugging her shoulders and looking at him as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "I mean, I know about Beth, and I still can't believe you have a six year old you pig, but do you want another girl? Or give a boy a try?"

"What did you mean by that 'you pig' comment?" Puck asked, ignoring her question. She narrowed her eyes.

"I meant you're a pig, now don't ignore my question," Honey said, staring at Puck. Puck licked his lips, feeling a lot of pressure. She stared him down.

"I don't know. I don't care," Puck said, shrugging.

"At least you're married this time," Honey said with a shake of her head. Puck blinked at her, smiling. "What?"

"You hypocrite," Puck said.

"What? Hypocrite! I don't have any children out of wedlock!" Honey shrieked, looking at Puck like he was crazy.

"But you do have sex, and I get to hear all about it. What would happen if you got pregnant?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrow at her. She crossed her arms and refused to answer.

"How did he get pregnant, anyways?"

"Well, you see, when two people love each other very much they-"

"Ew! Ew! Ew! I do not want to hear details about your sex life!" Honey yelled, putting her fingers in her ears and closing her eyes. Puck laughed at her.

"Do you want to come over for diner tonight?" Puck asked once she stopped ignoring him. She shrugged.

"Don't you have a doctors appointment?"

"After."

"Sure, why not."

?

Honey knocked on the door and she was quickly answered by Puck, who pulled her in. "So how was the appointment?" Honey asked. Her nose was greeted by the sweet smell of Kurt's famous homemade pizza. "Oh my god, it smells amazing," She moaned.

"The appointment was good," Puck said, "He's about two months along." Kurt came in, swinging his hips and humming something. He stopped when he saw Honey and smiled.

"Hello Honey," Kurt said.

"Oh Kurt! You're such a sweet talker!" Honey giggled, putting her hand to her lips and pretending to be embarrassed. Kurt rolled his eyes, walking to the stove. "You don't look pregnant..."

"Thank you."

"And you're two months along?"

"Yes..."

"Wow, what are you going to do when your big and fat and bitchy?" Honey asked, scrunching her nose at him, trying to picture Kurt Hummel fat, but she couldn't.

"Honey, you really don't have a filter, do you?" Kurt asked, shaking his head and putting the pizza on the table. Honey's tummy growled and she sat down, waiting impatiently for Kurt to tell her she could eat it. "Honey, sometimes I think you were born the wrong gender..."

"So I eat like a man, some guys find that very attractive. And to answer your first question, no I don't have a filter," Honey said, grabbing a piece of pizza and eating it in two seconds flat. Kurt shook his head, a look of disgust covering his face. "Do you have morning sickness yet?" Honey asked around a mouth full of pizza.

"Sometimes," Kurt answered, washing his hands and sitting down next to Honey. Puck sat across from him, taking a slice.

"Are you going to figure out the gender or do you want it to be a surprise?" Honey asked, looking between the two men, eating her third slice.

"We are going to ask," Puck said, watching Honey. "Eating contest?"

"Noah Puckerman you don't stand a chance!"

"You guys disgust me," Kurt sighed, nibbling on his slice.

"You love me!" Puck and Honey said at the same time. Then the froze, turned to each other and screamed, "Jinx!"

"Honestly how old are you?" Kurt groaned, shaking his head.

Honey said, "Twenty-four," At the same time that Puck said, "Twenty-two." Kurt shook his head, growling at them.

"I married a three year old..." Kurt groaned.

"Oh Kurt, thank you for thinking my intelligence level is so high!" Honey said sweetly, smiling at him. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

**A/N: The next chapter is insanely long, like, I'm still writing it and I have been for the past three days... it's over ten pages in my documents. I'll be done soon, the first couple were just introducing people and the story, and the next ones really heavy on flash backs. It's inspired by Bride wars if you've ever seen that movie. **


	4. I do

**Summary: A lot happens between the proposal and they "I do"s and this just might be the end of our lovely couple. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fox or glee. **

**Warnings: Swear words, Sex, Honey Hickleberry. **

**A lot of flash backs, and this ones insanely long so please stick it out. I tried to keep it interesting. **

**I do**

Honey looked between Kurt and Puck, smirking at them as they stared at each other, love, passion, fire flashed through their eyes. The look between them could make Santana Lopez herself blush, so much was being said through their eyes and Honey was starting to get uncomfortable. She cleared her throat, thinking of something to say that would get them to stop undressing each other with their eyes.

"So, um, oh! You guys haven't told me about that, what was her name? Jane?" Kurt broke eye contact. His eyes grew a dark color and he stabbed his food with his fork, his jaw clenching. Honey blinked. "What did I say?"

"Jane almost ruined our wedding," Puck said, taking Kurt's hand in his. "To say she's Kurt's least favorite person is an understatement."

"Oh... bad question then, wasn't it?" Honey asked, biting her lip. At least they weren't doing each other in their minds anymore.

"No, no, if you want to know we'll tell you," Kurt said, smiling at Honey. She nodded weakly, not knowing what she was going to hear.

"Well, you see, it all started with the proposal..."

?

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman didn't get nervous, never, not when Quinn was giving birth, not when he first held Beth, not when he first asked Kurt out, and not even when he first told Kurt he loved him, he wasn't nervous, just a little... curious, yes that's the word. So right now he was most definitely not nervous.__  
><em>_  
>Puck held the silver ring in his hand. It was simple, with thin, interlocking lines dancing around it. He sucked in a deep breath, everything was perfect, the sun was shinning, the flowers in full bloom, a candle burned in the center of the blanket and two wine glasses full of the most expensive wine that <em>_Puck could afford, and after buying this ring wasn't very much. All he needed now was Kurt, who just so happened to be late, making him nerv... err curious.__  
><em>_  
>"Ohh, sorry," came a cheery voice. Puck turned around and was face to face with a dark haired girl. Her dark eyes were wide and surprised and a camera hung around her neck.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"What?" Puck asked, gripping the ring in his hand.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"I saw the set up and I took a picture, I didn't realize you were here," she said, biting her lip and rolling on her heels. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Oh that's okay," Puck said, wishing she would leave. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"This for your girlfriend?" She asked, motioning all around her. Puck blinked, shaking his head.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Boyfriend." <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Oh god, I'm sorry I just assumed. Oh I'm so embarrassed," she turned a bright red, looking around helplessly. Puck looked at her like she was nuts. "I'm Jane, by the way, and I'm a photography major so I'm not some weirdo who takes pictures of random people. If you want, I could take pictures of the wedding. I'm cheap."<em>_  
><em>_  
>Puck smiled, did she just call herself cheap? "Yeah well I gotta ask first," Puck said, looking around awkwardly.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Oh, right well here's my number, and I'll leave." She handed Puck a piece of paper and left. Kurt walked up as she walked away, coming up behind Puck with raised eyebrows.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Who was that?" He asked, making Puck jump and drop the ring. Kurt frowned, bending down and picking it up. He froze, staring at the silver object, he brought his eyes up to meet Puck's slowly. "Is this what I think it is?"<em>_  
><em>_  
>"It was suppose to be more romantic than this..." Puck looked down, ashamed. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" Kurt said, leaping up, wrapping his legs around Puck, kissing him hard and <em>_passionately._

?

"Oh, she doesn't sound that bad," Honey said, looking at the pair.

"But it gets worse..."

?

_"So new directions agreed to be our band," Kurt said, sitting down at the table. "We've picked out the flowers, now we just need to pick out the place and get the date, get invitations, make a guest list, get a photographer-"__  
><em>_  
><em>_"I have a photographer," Puck interrupted Kurt's speech. Kurt blinked.__  
><em>_  
>"You do?"<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Yeah, remember that girl from the park? She offered to do it."<em>

?

"You hired her as your wedding photographer?" Honey asked, gaping at them. The couple nodded.

"He thought she would be great," Kurt said, his voice low.

"Hey, she said she was cheap," Puck defended himself. "The only problem was we didn't know if she was any good."

?

_"I was sort of surprised when you called," Jane said as she sat down in the booth, the smell of coffee filling the small cafe. "Where's your fiancee?" __  
><em>_  
>"He had school but he'll be here in a little bit," Puck answered, setting his coffee and the one he ordered for Kurt down on the table, sitting across from her. She sipped her coffee, pulling out a tan folder and placing it on the table. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"I'd be honored to shoot your wedding," Jane told him, pulling out different pictures of scenarios and kids. Puck's mouth fell open, the pictures were wonderful. "This one's my favorite," Jane said, pulling out the picture she took at the park. The candle burned brightly, and Puck stood, shoulders slumped, and head hanging down. "It shows so much emotion. The anticipation of proposing taking its toll on the man, but the candle still burning brightly, the sliver of hope."<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Wow..." Puck said, picking the photo up, staring at it.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Sorry I'm late," Kurt breathed out, sitting down next to Puck and giving him a kiss. He took the picture from Puck's grasp. "This is from the proposal at the park," Kurt said in awe. He looked up at the girl. "Did you take this?" <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Guilty," she said, smiling at him. She extended her arm, shaking Kurt's hand. "I'm Jane, a pleasure to meet you."<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Kurt," Kurt said, shaking her hand. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"I have a few more," Jane said, pulling a couple more out. One fell out of her folder and the second the couple saw it she blushed. "I swear I'm not a stalker, I just had to take it."<em>_  
><em>_  
>The picture was of Kurt and Puck, after Kurt said yes. Kurt was wrapped around Puck and the couple was deep in a kiss. The picture was beautiful. Kurt and Puck looked at each other, nodded, and smiled.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"We'd like to hire you," Puck said.<em>

?

"We should have known she wasn't normal once we saw the picture she took of us without us knowing," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Um yeah," Honey said, giving them a duh look.

"We were amazed by her photos."

"Wait so how did she ruin your wedding? Don't you just say bye and not see her until the actual wedding?" Honey asked.

"Yeah well she was really smart..."

?

_"I think I should be there with you when you pick your place and tuxes and stuff," Jane said. Kurt and Puck gave her a questioning look. "I mean I've never done this before and I think being there every step of the way would be best. You know, so I can plan where to stand and what camera to use. So everything is perfect." __  
><em>_  
>"Sounds okay," Kurt said, looking at Puck who shrugged. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Good, so you have my number, call me to meet you anywhere, okay?" <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Okay."<em>

?

"That little weasel!"

"Honey, will you stop interrupting?"

?

_Kurt looked at dresses, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany were all spread out throughout the store and Jane was on his heels. "So you guys are having brides maids and like a maid of honor?" Jane asked, looking at a deep blue dress. __  
><em>_  
>"Yup," Kurt answered, picking at a pink dress. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"And you're having the maid of honor and Puck's having a best man?" <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Yup."<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Why?" Jane looked at Kurt, who moved onto a yellow dress. It was hard picking out a dress that matched all of his brides maids. And, of course, he had to think about Sarah's looks too, she was the last brides maid. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"I've always been closer to girls than Noah," Kurt answered, sighing in frustration as he realized the yellow one wouldn't match Santana's, Mercedes', Rachel's, or Sarah's skin tones. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Not always," Santana sang out, wiggling her eyebrows. Jane turned to Kurt with raised eyebrows.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Noah's bi so there have been a few girls in his past," Kurt explained, glaring at Santana, "Including Santana, Quinn and Rachel." <em>

_"And Mercedes!" Brittany yelled, smiling widely.__  
><em>_  
>"Kurt and I have agreed to never mention that. Ever. I blame dating him on temporary insanity and Kurt marrying him on being hit in the head to many times," Mercedes called.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"It seems like that sometimes," Kurt joked. Jane gave everyone questioning looks. Kurt ignored her, his full attention going on a dark pink dress that seemed to change shades when the light hits it. Usually he would never consider putting the girls in a pink dress, but this one was different. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Puck has changed a lot since high school," Mercedes said. "He's not the same guy I dated, and I actually think Kurt and Puck belong together." Mercedes came over and looked at the dress Kurt had.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Guys, try this one on," Kurt said, holding it up. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Pink?" The girls groaned.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Shut up, it's my wedding." <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Well I, for one, can wear any color," Rachel said, taking the dress from Kurt.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Kurt, would you hate me if I killed your maid of honor before the wedding?" Santana hissed, glaring at Rachel who squeaked and ran behind Kurt. Kurt just rolled his eyes.<em>

?

"Once she knew Puck was bi she knew she had a chance," Kurt said, letting his head fall onto the table.

"A snowballs chance in hell, babe, she never had a chance."

?

_"We have set a date!" Kurt cheered, smiling widely as Puck pulled him into his lap. Everyone was gathered at a bar for a 'yay, it's a wedding!' Celebration. (Brittany named it.) A rumble of "ohhhs" rushed through the crowd.__  
><em>_  
>"June fifteenth," Puck finished, hugging Kurt to him. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"That's in three months, are you sure you can do it that fast?" Jane asked, staring at them in shock. Kurt ordered himself a drink and let Puck speak for them.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"We can't wait," Puck answered, burying his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt giggled.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"We have the flowers, our tuxes, and the brides maid dresses picked out," Kurt said, thanking the bartender for his drink and taking a sip. Despite being twenty one Kurt still hasn't warmed up to alcohol. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Oh, you picked out the dresses today?" Puck asked, a look of excitement on his face. Kurt nodded, pulling a picture out of his pocket. Puck unfolded it, smiling widely. "Wow... Sarah's going to look great in this." <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Who's Sarah?" Jane asked. Kurt and Puck looked surprised. "I mean you talk about her all the time but I haven't met her." <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Sarah's my sister. She's fifteen and she's still back in Ohio," Puck answered. Jane's eyes widened. <em>_  
><em>_  
>"You guys are from Ohio?" She shrieked, a crazed smile on her face. The couple nodded. Jane laughed, "sorry, I assumed you guys were from here. I guess I should stop assuming." <em>_  
><em>_  
>"Okay... oh, babe, ma and Sarah said they could come here in two weeks for Sarah's fitting and to help." Puck said, forgetting about what just happened.<em>

?

"She sounds kinda psycho..." Honey said. Kurt nodded in agreement. "Hey, wasn't that in March? That's when Puck met me!"

"You never told me how you guys met," Kurt said, thinking back to it.

"Oh it was amazing..."

?  
><em><br>"Well Mr. Puckerman, we've looked over your resume and we all agree it's very well put together, the only problem is you haven't finished school yet-"__  
><em>_  
>"Oh come on Greg, the kid would be a great addition to the company, and besides, I like him, he could keep me company, and then I would stop bugging you," a girl said from her seat on the couch behind Puck. She was leaning back, her feet propped up on the back of Puck's chair. She had long, blond hair tied to the side in a messy braid, and she was wearing blue shorts with a neon green shirt. The man on the other side of the desk smiled, an idea clicking in his head.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Okay, Mr. Puckermam, how would you like to be Honey's assistant?" Puck turned to look at the girl, she had a wide smile on her face.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Okay."<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Hooray! Okay, Mr. Puckerman, your first task is to be my friend." <em>

?

"And that's how we met. But please, continue."

?

_"So this is the place," Jane said as she walked around, looking at the alter and the chairs. She nodded, looking towards Kurt, who was texting. __  
><em>_  
>"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt asked, looking up at her.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"I said, 'so this is the place,'" Jane repeated. Kurt nodded. "Is your head somewhere else?" <em>_  
><em>_  
>"No! Yes. Ugg, okay, Noah's mom and sister are coming today, and Noah just texted me that he was stuck at work and that I need to pick them up but I also need to order the flowers and make sure the reverend knows we want a traditional Jewish wedding." Kurt sighed, shaking his head and looking at a clock.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Wait Jewish?" Jane asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Yeah, it's what Noah's mom would want." Kurt said offhandedly as he rushed around.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"And what about what you want?" Jane asked, following Kurt closely. Kurt shrugged.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"I'm not very religious but Noah and his family are." Jane nodded as if she understood.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Well go, I'll wait here and tell the reverend," Jane offered. Kurt stopped and turned around, giving her a look that she couldn't quite place.<em>_  
><em>_  
>"No I couldn't-"<em>_  
><em>_  
>"Nonsense, you have a lot on your plate, and besides it will give me time to figure out where would be the best place to stand." Jane pushed Kurt out the door. Kurt smiled thanks at her and hurried off. <em>

?

"Let me guess, she didn't tell him, did she?" Honey asked, looking at Kurt then Puck.

"No, she did. But she also told him we wanted it all in Hebrew," Kurt said, looking at Puck.

"The only problem is Kurt doesn't speak Hebrew," Puck added, "but that's much later."

?

"_Oh my gosh, Kurt!" Sarah screamed, running up and hugging Kurt, squealing as she saw him. Betty followed behind her more humbly, a small smile spread across the older woman's face as she engulfed Kurt in a hug. She whispered a few words in Hebrew in Kurt's ear before pulling him back at arms length. _

"_Look how you've grown," She said, smiling fondly at him. "And where is that boy of mine?" _

"_He's sorry but he's stuck at work," Kurt said, smiling at the woman who's become another mother to him. Sarah looked around, her long, curly brown hair swishing as she twirled around, taking in New York. Kurt surveyed Betty, her face showing her years. The struggles for money, the pain of having her husband leave, her troubles with Puck where written in every wrinkle that covered her forty year old face, but she still smiled, a twinkle in her deep brown eyes. _

"_I'm glad you two are doing well," She said, reaching out and grabbing Sarah's hand before the teen could run off into the vast jungle that is New York city. "You spoke with Shelby, right? Beth is going to be your flower girl?" _

"_I have and Shelby is picking out her dress so that she wont be flown out here until a couple days before the wedding," Kurt answered, leading them through the streets of New York and to the apartment. _

"_Oh, she has grown so big, Kurt, and you wouldn't believe it! She looks so muck like Noah. Everyone thought she was going to look like Quinn but her hair grew out darker, and it's thick and curly just like Noah's, and she has the prettiest green eyes. Have you asked Shelby if she could come stay with you this summer like you planned to?" Sarah asked, an excited tone in her voice. She looked at Kurt with wide, hungry eyes. _

"_I have," Kurt said, laughing. "And she agreed. She would like for Beth to know Noah and Quinn." Kurt phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Hiya Kurt, I was just calling to say I spoke with the reverend, and he totally understands. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" Jane asked. _

"_Yes, Sarah's fitting is in an hour, could you meet us there?" Kurt asked. The trio reached the apartment building and Kurt opened the door, instructing them to put their bags anywhere. _

"_Sure, and will Noah be accompanying us?" Jane asked, an edge to her voice. _

"_Yup. And thanks Jane."_

?

"Wait, so you didn't think it was weird that every other question that came out of her mouth was about Noah?" Honey asked, staring at Kurt in shock.

"Honey, I had more important things on my mind than whether or not Jane's obsession with my fiancee was normal..."

?

"_Wow," Puck hummed, looking at his little sister in her pink brides maid dress. She twirled for everyone, smiling widely. "You look amazing." Puck took her hand, twirling her around the shop, dancing with her. She laughed, bowing at him and then at the crowd who clapped. Puck broke into fake tears, pretending to sniffle as he said, "Oh Sarah, you grow to fast. In my mind you'll always be my baby sister." _

"_Oh shut up," Sarah said, going off into a rant in Hebrew that Jane and Kurt couldn't understand, but was sure it was insulting. Puck shot a few things back and Betty frowned, shaking her head at her children. _

"_It is not nice for you to use our homeland language in that way," Betty said, shaking her head and mumbling something about teaching them better. The siblings shrugged and went back to their bickering. _

"_Sarah you do look amazing," Jane said, looking the girl up and down. "Kurt, you do have an eye for fashion, that dress is stunning." _

"_Well I am a fashion major, I would hope I learned something these last three years," Kurt said, "Noah and Sarah have a very nice skin tone, but finding colors that match them as well as my other brides maids was a challenge." _

"_Well they look amazing," Jane said. Her phone buzzed and she excused herself, walking out of the store to answer it. _

"_I don't like her," Sarah said, scrunching her nose and glaring at the door. _

"_Why?" Puck asked, cocking his head to the side. _

"_She seems a little, nosy, and stuck up, and fishing for compliments, and-"_

"_Okay, Okay," Puck said, laughing at his sister. _

"_I don't like her either, but not for the same reasons as Sarah. Something just seems off about her," Betty said, biting her lip. Kurt and Puck looked at each other, frowning._

?

"So your own family didn't like her?" Honey asked with raised eyebrows. Kurt and Puck nodded. "Okay... So boys where does the story lead us now?"

"To two weeks before the wedding," Puck said.

"Where Jane made a very big mistake," Kurt added.

"But a very affective one also."

?

"_Okay, Jane, so you're wearing blue to the wedding, correct?" Kurt asked, rushing around his apartment, trying to fix any last minute details. Jane stared at him, her eyes squinting every few seconds, but Kurt didn't notice. "Right?" Kurt asked, stopping his rushing to look at her. _

"_Why you?" Jane asked, sitting up straight. Kurt narrowed his eyes at her. _

"_Excuse me?" Kurt asked._

"_From the stories I've heard, I've figured out Noah could have anyone, but why you? Why would he settle for you?" Jane asked, sending a look of disgust at Kurt. _

"_What?" Kurt was very confused and very offended. _

"_Oh come on. Are you really saying that you didn't notice my little looks, my constantly looking at him, asking about him?" Kurt shrugged, very confused. "Oh my god, you're so stupid! It's like that saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' I was keeping you close because I totally have the hots for Noah. And you know what? He deserves better than you." _

"_And you're better than me?" Kurt snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. She hasn't been around long enough to see Kurt in full bitch mode, but she was about to get a taste. _

"_Yeah," She said matter of factually. _

"_Listen here miss little I'm so cool because I can take a picture of a stupid, freaking, duck. You are not better than me, nor do you deserve Noah. He is mine, so I'd appreciate it if you kept your paws off, or I might have to break some of those cheap manicure fingers," Kurt hissed, glaring at her. _

"_Try me." _

"_Okay, darling, you're fired. Tell me how that's going to fit into your plan?" Jane left in a huff, slamming the door. _

?

"You guys are idiots," Honey said, rolling her eyes.

"We are not!"

?

"_P-puck," Jane sniffed, coming up to the older man. He frowned, looking at her with sympathy. _

"_Whats wrong?" _

"_K-Kurt fired me. All I said was I thought the colors would clash and he went off on me, saying things like I was only trying to steal you and that I wouldn't get you. He said that I was stupid and... and he called me a whore, Oh god, Noah, I actually liked him. I thought we were friends." Jane sobbed. Puck wrapped his arms around her, soothing her. _

"_Tell me everything..."_

?

"Bitch..."

?

_Puck came in, flinging the door open. Kurt was pacing, running his fingers through his hair, sighing in frustration. "What the hell, Kurt?" Puck yelled. Kurt jumped, turning watery blue eyes onto Puck. _

"_What?" _

"_Do you really not trust me that much? And why are you always so jealous? God Kurt, get your head out of your ass!" Puck growled, slamming the door behind him. The wall rattled and Kurt gave him a confused look. "You fired Jane. Did you really think I'd run away with her?" _

"_That is not how it happened at all," Kurt defended, glaring at Puck. _

"_Really? Because I don't believe that," Puck shot back, Slamming his hands down on the table and returning Kurt's glare. _

"_So you're going to believe her over me?" Kurt asked. He didn't yell but his voice was low, rough. _

"_Yeah I am," Puck laughed. "You've done this before. It seems every new girl I meet you think I'll fall in love with. Either you don't trust me or you have some problems with yourself. Either way I think it's best we-" Puck stopped mid sentence. Not believing he was about to say that. _

"_We what, Noah?" Kurt hissed. _

"_Postpone the wedding..." Puck said slowly, as if he was unsure. He wasn't yelling anymore. "We have issues, Kurt, ones we need to work out." _

_Kurt looked hurt, his face darkened and his eyes watered. He teared the ring off his finger and threw it at Puck. "It's fine, Noah, we have no need for a wedding photographer anyways!" Kurt screamed, walking towards the door. Puck stared at him in shock. Kurt turned before he left, growling, "Wedding postponed."_

?

"OMG! Noah Puckerman you ass hole!" Honey yelled.

"Hey," Puck said, frowning.

?

_Puck walked into the cafe, feeling like a shell of himself, looking like a ghost. He couldn't stay in the apartment anymore. He had to get out. He was feeling so much right now, and mostly guilt and pain. Kurt had dumped him. He really dumped him. _

_He barely saw Jane, but he noticed when she rushed up to him. He barely focused on her, his eyes watery. _

"_Oh my god, what happened?" Jane asked, grabbing his face. _

"_Kurt dumped me... we got in a fight and he dumped me..." Puck quivered, letting the tears fall. He felt something warm on his lips. He blinked, his eyes adjusting, realization dawning on him. He pulled back, blinking at her, looking at her in shock. "Oh my god, he was right." Puck turned to leave, he had to find Kurt. _

"_Wait you're going to choose someone who dumped you over me?" _

?

"You better choose Kurt over some Jane slut!" Honey said, crossing her arms. Kurt and Puck frowned at her, shaking their heads.

?

"_Rachel I need to talk to him."_

"_Well he doesn't want to talk to you." _

"_Rachel, please." _

"_Noah, If I thought there was a way you could make this right, I would let you in, but I just don't think there is." _

"_Please, Rachel, he was right. Jane kissed me, and, ugg, I'm so stupid. I thought she was just being nice, but she wasn't, and I let her come between us. Please, Rachel, let me make this right." _

_It didn't matter whether or not Rachel let him in. The second that was said Puck was being hugged by Kurt. Puck blinked, looking down at him, very confused. "Thank you, Noah. And can we unpostpone the wedding?" Kurt asked. _

"_Yes please, I've been getting calls none stop with people asking me what I did." _

?

"After that Jane was gone," Puck said, shrugging.

"Well what about the actual wedding?" Honey asked.

"It was beautiful..."

?

_Kurt stood across from Puck, holding his hands, smiling widely. They turned to the reverend, waiting for him to begin. The second he spoke the couple froze. "Kurt, why is he speaking Hebrew?" Puck whispered. _

"_I have no I- oh. Oh no, Noah, Jane was the one who told him we wanted a Jewish wedding." Understanding spread across his face and he started a conversation with the reverend, both of them going back and forth. Kurt buried his face in his hands, feeling tears burn his eyes. _

"_What kind of person lives in America but doesn't speak English?" Puck said in frustration. He looked over at Kurt, his eyes going wide. "Babe, it's fine." _

"_How is it fine? I have no idea what he's even saying," Kurt sobbed. Puck looked at his ma for help. She rushed forward and Puck told her what happened. _

"_Okay." She said, then she addressed the crowd, "So there's been a little mix up with the reverend. This one only speaks Hebrew, so I'm going to translate for all of you non-Hebrew-speaking guests." _

?

"After that it was a normal wedding."

**A/N: **really long, I know, but I hope you stuck it out.


End file.
